Tonu Adventures: Sister Troubles Revised Version
by Eve M
Summary: Torna has a new sister...will she work things out?


**Tonu Adventures: Sister Troubles**

_Thanks aprillynn30 for letting me use your Tonu, pixelmaus, and last but not least thank you xcoralskyx for letting me use your Tonu, Tornacore and Poogle, Patchied. _

My day started out like any other…sleeping in until noon. Of course, it was Saturday, so I was actually able to do that without getting in trouble, or having detention, but now I'm going off subject. By the way, I'm Tornacore, a now beautiful Faerie Tonu, with a sweet little Sister. But it didn't start out so wonderful.

My owner Han, always has to get me up in the mornings, and has the most trouble on the weekends. But she managed well this day, but, it was mostly my friend who did the work. Han woke me up saying my friend Pixelmaus (pixel for short) was at the door and she had a big surprise. I sat up and slowly walked down the stairs to my little sister, Patchied, screaming her head off under the dining room table. I ran over to the door, walked out, and slammed the door behind me, then turned to Pixel.

"Hey Pix…" I stopped short noticing my friends new look. "OH MY GOSH, PIXEL, YOU'RE ISLAND!!" My chin landed on the ground as I stood there in awe at my, now beautiful, friend.

Pixel giggled, then replied, "I know! I knew you'd be just as excited as I was when my owner presented me the paint brush. I just about died, literally, I stopped breathing, April, had to remind me to breathe." She starts cracking up, while my eyes are as big as bouncy balls.

I quickly pulled myself together and say, "But how, I thought you said you didn't have enough?"

"Well, my owner didn't want to tell me about it since it's a late birthday present. Come on, I didn't come over for you to just stare at me! Let's go on the trampoline." Pixel ran into the backyard and gracefully leaped onto the trampoline.

"I…I'm just not in the mood right now, I think I'm just going to go inside for a bit." I left her in my backyard and ran inside, sobbing hysterically.

Han ran over and crouched down beside me, "Hun, Torna, what's wrong?"

"Pi..Pixel got painted Island!!!" I cried out sobbing even harder.

"Well, of course she did, I saw that. But, what's so bad about it?"

"Nothing! It's just not fair that she gets to look beautiful and I'm UGLY!!!"

Han looked taken aback, stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Young lady, you are anything but ugly. I have never heard you say that, except for now, where in neopia did this come from?"

"Just because I never said it before, doesn't mean I don't think it! I wouldn't think it if I were faerie, but you just had to go get HER instead of buy me a Faerie Paint Brush!" I screamed back, pointing at my sister, and storming up the stairs, leaving a shocked owner and a screaming Poogle in the living room.

---x

A few hours later, Han knocked on my door, and quietly opened it. I looked at her, then turned and faced the wall.

"Sweetheart, I know you really want to be faerie, but it doesn't make it any better blaming your sister. As I told you before, I adopted her on Poogle Day, so I didn't pay a cent for her. And you know I'm still saving for that paint brush!" she said sternly.

"I don't care, it's still her fault, you haven't been playing any games since we got her, and you spend hardly anytime with me."

"That is not true.."

Before she could finish her sentence I interrupt (I know, very rude, but at that moment, I really didn't care), "Yes it is! Now this is MY room, with MY stuff, so if you wouldn't mind, please leave!"

---x

At dinner time, I finally came out of my room, and sat down at the table. Patchied glared at me from across the table, and kicked me in the leg.

"OUCH, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" I screamed and lunged across the table at her. She screamed and ran, and by golly was she fast. Well, she is a Poogle. But I can run fast too, we ran around the house about three times before I nailed her to the ground, her screaming as loud as she possibly could. (I believe I have a little hearing problem from that)

Han ran over, pulled me off of her, and cradled that little…thing…in her arms, saying junk like, "Oh, you poor baby, it's alright, mommy's here." While, I was sitting across the room tending to my severe bite wounds, and my sore leg, which apparently she cared nothing about.

"Well, she better not be alright, because I'm not. She deserves to go to the pound!" I yelled at them, making Patchied wail even louder, if that's even possible.

"Torna, go up to your room, I need to talk to you, alone." said Han, taking Patchied into the bathroom, to tend to her wounds, as if she had some.

Too soon, Han, walked into the room. She sat down on my bed and said, "Why do you dislike your sister so much? You barely even know her."

"I don't have to know her, to know that she's a selfish little brat." I said hotly.

"She's only a few years old, you were the exact same way when I adopted you. Actually, I think you were worse!"

"How could you say that!? That's not true, I was a sweet, loving, little Tonu!" I half yelled, half said, shocked.

Han started laughing hysterically for some reason I will never know, then stood up and said "Of course you were, just as she is. As much as you'd love me to, I will not, nor will I ever, abandon her. Get that into your mind right now, and lose the attitude." she walked over to me, and gave me a hug, even though she knew I despised them.

---x

The next day, Pixel came over again, wondering why I left so suddenly the day before.

"Sorry bout that, I was just really tired." I said, not making eye contact.

"Oh, I understand. Do you want to go get some Ice cream and read the latest Neopian Times? I think we should talk," she replied.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Anything to get out of the house with that little twerp."

We spent the next two hours laughing over ice cream and the short stories section. But too soon the time came where I had to head home to…her….

I stepped into the house, and the little twerp, runs up and tackles me! TACKLES ME, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! ahem sorry, bout' that.

"That's what you get, you big blueberry!" she shrieked, then laid on the ground holding her leg and started screaming like she'd been stabbed.

Of course, doting owner Han, ran into the room, to see Patchied on the ground wailing, and me standing above her with a very mean look on my face.

"Torna, how could you! Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean you have to hurt her!" she started yelling, picking up Patchied, and running upstairs.

I ran upstairs too, and locked myself in my room, and started screaming and throwing anything I could get my hands on at the wall.

After that, Han decided I needed counseling (HA), so I had to go for a week's worth of counseling. Lucky me…

I of course, pretended it was working so I wouldn't have to go back. Luckily, it worked, and I even pretended to enjoy Patchied.

---x

A few weeks later, I came home from school and headed upstairs to do my homework. Life at home had gotten a lot easier, Patchied had calmed down (for reasons I don't know), Han had resumed games, and I had more homework than ever, but we won't go there. Before I could even take one more step into the house, Patchied comes running full speed into the living room knocking me over in the process.

"Hey Sissy! You gotta come check out what Han got! You're gunna love it!" said Patchied jumping up and down on top of me.

"Okay. But first please GET OFF of me!!" I yelled, pushing her down.

She paid no attention, grabbed my paw and ran through the house, into Han's office.

"Hey Han, what's so great, that you send this little twerp to tackle me in the living room?" I said laughing.

"Oh, sorry bout that dear. But this is a HUGE surprise, and she was best for the job." Han replied, patting Patchied's head.

She then pulled out from behind her back, a magnificent, beautiful, amazing, Faerie Paint Brush! My dream come true!!

"OH MY GOSH, YOU GOT ME A FAERIE PAINT BRUSH! NO WAY, NO WAY!!!" I screamed, tackling Han into a big hug, taking Patchied along with us.

---x

An hour later, I'm standing on Pixel's doorstep, along with Patchied, barely holding myself together.

She opened the door, and screams! Actually screams! "TORNA, YOU GOT PAINTED FAERIE!!! THAT'S GREAT!!" she gave me the biggest hug of my life, I think I broke a wing that, day. But no need to go into detail.

"Well, I helped, ya know! Well, with buying it! I had to pick out the most perfect, amazing one!" squealed Patchied, creeping out from behind me.

"Oh, hey Patchied! Great job!" said Pixel, giving her a thumbs up.

For the rest of the day, me, Patchied, and Pixel, jumped on the trampoline in our backyard. J

_Note: Torna, is not faerie, I'm not even sure if she is getting painted faerie in the future._


End file.
